Dmpwb's Quick Games 1 : Saw 1
Prolouge * Violet, Saw, Abline and Panda awakens in a dark room with a dim light * Violet : WHERE ARE WE Saw : Calm down its gonna be fine...... Abline : HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE Panda : No one can hear you...... screaming wont do anything..... * I_Pull wakes up * I_Pull : OW my ass * He reaches in his back pocket and finds a tape that says " play me " * * Armorus wakes up and finds a tape recoreder * * I_Pull inserts this tape and it plays * Jigsaw : Hell children... are you scared....... you should be....... this group of people have been speacialy chosen to " save " some people...... you will be the rescue team.... but can you save yourself..... let the game begin * * The tape stops playing and a door opens up * ( DIRECTLY AFTER THIS SCENCE THE TEAM WANDERS THE HOUSE AND SAVES PEOPLE THAT ARE TRAPPED...... THE GAME CONTINUES FROM THERE ) Dead Abeline Abline was a very fun loving player she entered this game with one of her best friends Panda. At the begginging Abline was part of the first rescue group, but she was responsible for Tulip's death when she failed the math challenge. Abline died near the end of round 2 when our newest player Punx decided her life wasnt worth more than an antidote to his poision ( the antidote was a fake though ) and she died in freezing cold waters. aerothunder Aero was a very confident player maybe too confident. He also didnt like it when people called him " areo " He did in fact save doctor in the left hand, right hand challenge Aero was one of the 3 people to jump in to the pit to get an antidote, unfortunatly that pit was his tomb, as well as dying with violet, only Sfev survived the needle pit with the cure. Armorous Armrous was a very quiet player but he was aslo very smart and active. Altough not as bad as the merry go round, Armorus still had blood on his hands in the pick 1 challenge, when he could only save Tiger or Black or save both of them and sacrifice a person from the rescue team, he chose to kill Black. Though later he chose to kill Tiger as well in the sacrfice pit trap. Later on he was lucky to get the last antidote in the last antidote duel, but it resulted in Panda's death. Cause of his inactivenss near the end, he died in the pyro chamber. benner_2304 Benner was one of the 3 first inactives out after Sawfan didnt choose to save him on the merry go round challange. BLACKEYE459 Black along with others was also and inative and his downfall was brought when Armorus chose to save Tiger over him. bobbert1000 Bob as well as many others had no dialoge, even though Panda barely sucesfully saved him in the button challenge. I later randomly killed him so that our second drop in player, punx could have a spot ( took his ). bowling4fun Bowling was a very nice fun loving soul like Abline, who took a likeing to Sawfan after he chose to save him on the merry go round trap. Though he later died by Lil's hand for reasons still unknown in the fake sacrifice pit trap. Bryce333 Bryce barely had any dialodge. He was saved by violet in the guliteen lifting challenge, but was later killed in the meat grinder challenege when I_Pull chose to save Sawfan over him. chad123 Chad was one of the 3 first inactives out after Sawfan didnt choose to save him on the merry go round challange. cjuddy Cj was one of the 3 first inactives out after Sawfan didnt choose to save him on the merry go round challange. doctormaha Doctor also was inactive though aero saved him in the left hand right hand challenge he was later killed to give someone a second chance. DoubleSS He was also extremly inactive, but Violet tried really hard to save him, by giving Sfev tips in the music challenge, The tips succeded and he was safe, Though he was later sacrificed to give Lil a second chance. I_PullDaStrings I_Pull was an extremly strategetic player, always on his feet and took the lead when nessicary. He along with many others was on the rescue team, and he did in fact succed in saving Lil in his " initiation " with the colour repeat challenge. He also chose to save Sawfan and kill Byrce in the meat grinder trap, though his atempts failed to kill him before in the sacrifice pit trap, he eventually got him and got his antidote too. Later on he got the choice to save or kill Violet and Lil he chose to kill Violet and as a punishment Lil killed him. As everyone knows Jigsaw hates sins and vengance is a sin, if he chose to forgive them he woulda made top 2 ( survived ). mandiburns3 Mandi barely talked she was put on the always scary merry go round challenge when she and Bowling were saved by Sawfan over 4 other players.. But Violet took her place later in the game. pandaluver333 Panda was a very nice player as well, but aslo had a fiesty side. Panda entered with her best friend Abline who both died in round 2 near the end. As well was Abline and many others she was on the resucing team, and she did in fact save Bob, with just 3 seconds left on the buton pressing challenge. But she didnt take a liking to our newest player Punx, after she tried to get revenge for Abline when he killed her, but her attempts failed when she didnt get the majority. In the last antidote duel when she lost Panda choked on her poison and she died at the very end of round 2. punx193 Punx was a very... lol well not very nic player, he was an all for one kinda guy. He was our last drop in player, he took Bob's spot to avoid initiation. Though later he killed Abline when he made a die for the antidote, although it was a fake, after that the others decided to choose his fate, and everyone besides Panda wanted him to live. As a reward he was too given an antidote. Further on he lost after he limped the slowest in the bear trap race royal and got pierced with spikes. sfeviston Sfev had a very had and risky life, he had one of the hardest challenges, the music challenge, and he completed it succesfuly savind double. He also was very brave, he jumped into the needle pit and was the only survivor. Later on Sfev wasnt picked in the upsy daisy royal and he was sliced in half. TigerTyrel2011 Tiger was inative till the day he died, though he got lucky when Armorus chose to save him over Black in the pick 1 challenge, though later it was Armrus' idea to sacrifice him in the sacrifice pit trap. Tulips Tulips didnt have much dialog, actually she had none. she wasnt on the rescue team and she died after Abline failed the mathmaticly challenge. Violet101 Violet was a very... colourful charecter she gave lots of " phazaz " when she play. She too was on the first rescuing team and she did in fact succed in her first guiliteen lifting challenge and saved Byrce, altough she died at the very start of round 2 in a pile of needles looking for an antidote, aero died as well and only Sfev survived the needles. But violet later retuned replacing the inactive Mandi, in the flesh giving duel after she killed out Lil, who also later returned, but she got her antidote. Although she was the first one up in the upsy daisy challenge, not picking I_Pull was her downfall when he did decide to take vengence out on her. Wadester20001 Wadster was one of the 3 first inactives out after Sawfan didnt choose to save him on the merry go round challange. Survivors lilsaiz Lil was on of the 2 drop in players he dropped in and he had to pass an initiation test to live, luckly I_Pull succeded and he joined the team, though later on he died to Violet in our first every duel, the flesh giving duel, but he later returned. Though Lil got a close call in the vengance trap, it showed that I_Pull hated Violet more, but he quckly got his revenge when he killed I_Pull. sawfan1 Sawfan was a very unlucky player. Althought he was on the rescue team that name took an ironic turn as he was resposible for 4 death, Cj, Benner, Wadester and Chad, altough he did save Bowling and Mandi. Later in the game him and bowling became friends. But his sins caught up with him when his life was on the line in the meat grinder trap, luckly I_Pull saved him over Byrce and he got an antidote He also was very lucky that the people near the end destroyed themselves giving him safety. Traps Guiliteen Lifting Trap Violet101 was put in the action as she was forced to save Bryce. The challenge was simple, Bryce had to crwal though a tunnel with guiliteens above him. When i yelled " lift " a guliteen would drop and if Violet would have to lift it with a string or Byrce would be decapataded, she succeded. Merry Go Round Sawfan was left in a very awkward postion where he couldnt save everyone. This trap was stolen from saw 6 when a gun shots 4 people and he could save 2 meaning 6 people were on this trap in total he chose to save Bowling and Mandi, and let Cj, Wadester, Chad and Benner. Mathmatical Challenge In this challenge Abline had to answer a series of math problems to save Tulip, but she quickly failed on round 1 when she answer 12 X 12 with 9. Left Hand, Right Hand Challenge Aero was given a fairly easy yet death defying 50 / 50 chance challenge when all he had to was pick left or right, he succeded when saying that it was in the left, when it in fact was in the left. Violet and I_Pull picked left too, but since they werent aero it didnt matter. As a result doctor was saved. Button Pressing Challenge I had fun with this challenge, since Panda was absent for a while i told the other guests that all she had to do was press a buttons, i basicly set her up for faleure, but she proved me wrong as she hit the button with 3 secs left on the clock. Good thing she checked before going out to chinese food. Music Challenge This was one of the harder challenges, but his friends helped alot when he had to fill in the blanks of music sentences. He succesful completed songs from, Katey perry, Justin Bieber, Eminem, Marron 5 and Ke$ha. Colour Repeat Challenge This challenge was very quick, i would say a colour and I_Pull would repeat it back to me, he had 60 seconds and he completed it with 41 secs. He had to name all the colors of the rainbow right after i did in that order. This was Lil's initiation and I_Pull succesfully saved him. Pick 1 Trap In this challenge Armorus had to either save Black or Tiger or sacrifice a person on the rescue team to save them both, he chose to save Tyler. Needle Pit Challenge This was a challenge of pure luck and the first of round 2..... The house guests awoke with poison in their body they had to find antidotes or die.... This pit had unlimited antidotes meaning if you chose to go in you would be put up for a yes or no random org, if it said yes you died, if it said no you were safe with the cure ( imunity ) Sfev, Violet and Aero went in the pit, but only Sfev returned. Sacrifice Pit Trap In this challenge the door would only open with a sacrifice meaning either someone sacrificed themsleves or 3 votes to someone. I_Pull took the bull by the horns as he told everyone to get out an inactive, but in his attempt to get out Byrce, Armorus perswaded everyone to get out Tiger the very person he chose to save in the pick 1 trap. Meat Grinder trap In this trap Sawfan ha forced to be confronted with his sins, as he and Byrce were put up for elimination. I_Pull had to either forgive Sawfan and let him live killing Byrce, or not to forgive him letting Byrce who was still inactive live instead. In the end I_Pull chose to let Sawfan live and forgave him and Sawfan told I_Pull he wouldn save him in the future. Sawfan got an antidote and so did I_Pull for deciding. Flesh Giving Duel This was our first duel, that means 2 people enter 1 dies, the contestants were Violet and Lil, it was a game of black jack, you had to give the most flesh to win, flesh = a number and if that number went above 52 you died or if you got the lowest score you died too. Lil died when his number hit 52 he was previously on 42, but he got a 10 and died, although he woulda died anyways since Violet had 43 and she won an anitdote. Ice Cube Trap In this trap Abline was dropped into a container in a freezing cold room. There were 10 houseguests at the time, and there were 9 buttons. Each house guest had to chose to save Abline or make a grab for the anditode, everyone had to agree, although Punx didnt. As soon as he made a grab for the antidote Abline died, but the antidote was a fake it was a set up for our next trap. Live or Die Trap After killing Abline to go for an antidote that was fake ( they didnt know at the time ) Punx was dropped in a cage and the people decided to save or kill him, 5 people voted, 4 to save him 1 to kill him, that 1 was Panda who still mourns her death, and Punx still lives, while he also got a real antidote. Fake Sacrifice Pit Trap In this trap it was a test to see who they would sacrifice, after Lil was " sacrificed " he got the choice to return and kill 1 of the 5 that sarificed him Bowling, I_Pull, Punx, Arm and Vi and he chose Bowling for an unknown reason and as a reward Lil also won an antidote. Last Antidote Duel This was a random quiz show duel for the last antidote, after Armorus beat Panda she choked on her poison Pyro Chamber Royal This is the first royal meaning everyone had to fight for their life in a 7 way battle... If you got a question right you got a key...... Everyone got a key besides Armorus because he was inactive and he died in the pyro chamber. Upsy Daisy Royal This challenge had a chain effect. Another random triva was given and Violet101 won it then she got to save someone and so on and so on, The last person to be picked was Sfev, so i guess his luck ran out as a horizontal blade cut him in half Bear Trap Race Royal While entering this room a bear trap cripled them and they had to post the numbers 1 - 10 to limp to the other side. Punx did this the slowest and he dropped down into a floor of spikes Vengence Trap I_Pull hated both Lil and Violet but he had a choice to forgive them or kill one of them. He chose to kill Violet Justice Trap After I_Pull didnt choose to forgive them Lil was given the chance to kill I_Pull, he also leaped at the chance and I_Pull was killed. As well making Lil and Sawfan the 2 survivors Epilouge ( IN THE SCENCE DIRECTLY BEFORE THIS GIANT HANDS GRABBED VIOLET AND PUT HER LIFE IN I_PULLS HANDS ) * Violet looks at I_Pull sadly * Violet : DONT DO THIS I KNOW YOUR NOT A MONSTER * I_Pull smiles menicingly * I_Pull : You dont know me at all bitch * I_Pull pressed the button * Violet : NOOOOOO- * Violet is squished by 2 giant hands * * The hands grab I_Pull * I_Pull : WHAT.... NO THIS WASNT PART OF THE DEAL * A tape plays * JigSaw : Im sorry I_Pull but vengence is a bad hibbit.... due onto others as you wish they would do onto you.... I_Pull : NOOOOO- * The hands squish I_Pull * * A light shines bright above Lil and Sawfans head * Police : GRAB ON KIDS WE WILL TAKE YOU HOME * Lil and Sawfan grab the rope leaving this house and their friend behind *